ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf (Virtua Fighter)
How Wolf joined the Tourney Wolf lived as a First Nations woodsman and hunter in the Canadian wilderness until he was discovered on a scouting trip by a professional wrestling promoter. A quiet man that loves nature, he has his gentle side despite his tough exterior and can be quite kind at heart. He is filled with fighting spirit however, and once provoked he is not satisfied until he finishes the job at hand. He was an instant star in the pro wrestling area, and successfully defended his title several times. Dissatisfied with the level of competition, however, he turned in his belt and retired from the ring. Hearing of the World tournament, he entered to seek worthy opponents. Failing to win the tournament, Wolf redoubles his training, determined to fight against Akira again, an opponent that defeated him at the last tournament. After losing to Akira Yuki in a close match, Wolf returned to his home, and resumed his training with the forces of nature as his opponent. One day, he had a dream in which somebody stopped a man who was trying to destroy the world. When he told this to a local fortune teller, he was told to "obey your dreams. This is something you cannot ignore." After the end of the second tournament, Wolf had the same recurring nightmare about the world being in danger. This dream was the sole reason for him joining the third tournament. However, since he was defeated in the third tournament, he decided to ignore the dream and went back home. Back there, Wolf entered in countless underground tournaments and dominated. However, the same dream still haunts him. When he hears of the 4th world tournament, he decides to join the tournament again in order to search for the reason behind the endless dream. Will he find an answer in the tournament? Wolf often woke up in a sweat over a recurring apocalyptic nightmare in which he always saw the same figure with a distinguishing scar. As he watched the final match in the Fourth Tournament, he was stunned to see the same mark on the mysterious Dural competitor. He couldn't make any sense of it, but he knew he had to find out more. When El Blaze issued a challenge to fight him in the Fifth Tournament, he immediately entered, but he knew that they would be in for more than a fighting match. After the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Wolf has a vision of the world being destroyed by an evil dragon named Medeus. He then trained rigorously to prepare when he was encounter by a female bow paladin from Crimea named Astrid. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Wolf stretches his left arm. After the announcer calls his name Wolf runs to the camera and does a lariat, then swipes his right arm saying "Feel the real power!" Special Moves Screw Lariat (Neutral) Wolf spins while doing a hook. He then does another spin punch to the face that knocks the opponent away. Heaven's Impact (Side) Wolf reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he brings the opponent's arm around him, then raises him/her up, before slamming the opponent back down. Elbow (Up) Wolf jumps into the air and drops his elbow on the opponent hard. F5 (Down) Wolf raises the opponent above him in a Fireman's Carry, then grabs his/her head, spins and drops the opponent hard into the ground. howling Buster (Hyper Smash) Wolf howls then grabs his opponent. If he does, he does a shoulder back toss, then grabs the downed opponent and does a Neckbreaker Drop, then does a Camel Clutch, then jumps into the air with the opponent on his shoulders, then lands in a sit-out, breaking the opponent's bones hard. Burning Bomber (Final Smash) Wolf punches his opponent into the air. If he does, he runs and grabs the falling opponent, then slams him/her face down into the ground, then spins him/her around in a giant swing, then after nine seconds, jumps into the air holding the opponent's legs, them slams him/her into the ground hard. Victory Animations #Wolf flicks his right forearm, then slightly raises both arms, then kneels raising his fists and saying "I'm number one!" #Wolf punches his arms past each other two times, then points outward and says "You won't stand on your feet when you fight me!" #Wolf raises his left fist saying "Wrestling is the ultimate sport!" then raises his arms and howls like a wolf. On-Screen Appearance Wolf walks in readying in his hands then says "Here comes my suplex!" pointing at the opponent, then goes into his stance. Trivia *Wolf's rival is the Bow Paladin member of the Crimean Royal Knights, and a former member of Begnion's noble House Damiel, Astrid, while his second rival is a former Lin Kuei cyborg ninja, Cyrax. *Wolf Hawkfield shares his Japanese voice actor with Hitmonchan, Kaioh, Heihachi Mishima, Young Heihachi, Captain John Price, Ujiyasu Hojo, Evil Red, Metagross, Sabretooth, Guyver II, Peter Fargason, Gru, Diego and Brad Wong. *Wolf Hawkfield shares his French voice actor with Baek Doo San, Bartholomew Kuma, Buffaloman, Galdino, Rock, Z.W.E.I., Zasalamel, Bruce Irvin, Anthony F., Spectral Fiend, Barnard "Barney" Collier, Humphrey Zwei, Pacifista, Haunter and Whirlwind Jin. *Wolf Hawkfield shares his German voice actor with Ivan Drago, John "Soap" MacTavish, Alexander Anderson, Oso and Gunner Jensen. *Wolf Hawkfield shares his Arabic voice actor with Fist Master, Clubba and Chef Kawasaki. *Wolf Hawkfield shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Spooky, Yin-Yarn and Recoome. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters